La femme aux détraqueurs
by Mikiasa
Summary: Une ancienne légende parle d'un gardien, d'un monstre sans cœur qui vit au milieu des détraqueurs mais il suffit d'une personne pour que tout change ...
1. Chapter 1

On appelle les détraqueurs les gardiens d'Azkaban mais en vérité ils n'en sont pas les gardiens mais seulement les bourreaux. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de gérer une prison. Tout le monde le sait mais nul ne veut se dire que c'est vrai, cette danse macabre est l'œuvre d'un Homme. On les appelle les sans âme. Ces gens qui depuis la nuit des temps vivent au milieu des détraqueurs, les dirigent et leurs fournissent les âmes dont ils ont besoin pour survivre. La légende raconte que lorsque le gardien en poste va bientôt mourir, une ancienne magie encore méconnue choisi un enfant dont le sang deviendra noir avant de disparaitre complétement. C'est ainsi que les détraqueurs le reconnaisse et l'enlève pour vivre avec le gardien avant de lui succéder. Ce mythe est devenu réalité pour une jeune élève de Poudlard, il y a longtemps. La couleur de son sang l'avait alerté, elle avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours sachant ce qui allait lui arriver. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir ressenti la moindre peur, la moindre tristesse ou même un soulagement lorsqu'elle avait sautée de la tour d'astronomie ni même quand les détraqueurs l'avait rattrapés dans sa chute. Rien, strictement rien … La malédiction avait déjà commencé, son âme avait disparu en même temps que son cœur.

La vieille gardienne lui avait souvent dit qu'elle n'était qu'un corps vide au même titre que les détraqueurs, qu'elle avait perdu son humanité et ce pour toujours, que ce que les hommes appellent compassion, pitié, souffrance ou sympathie, elle ne le ressentira plus jamais. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle perdrait au fur et à mesure les souvenirs de son ancienne vie car les sentiments qui y étaient attachés disparaitraient et que de toute façon elle ne retrouvera jamais sa vie d'avant. Les gens voudront l'oublier, car pour eux les gardiens ne sont que des monstres et ce dès leur naissance. C'est à cause de ça, que la première règle des gardiens est de ne jamais sortir d'Azkaban. La jeune fille demanda si on ne se sentait pas trop seule. Et elle se vit répondre que justement on ne ressentait pas ni solitude ni quoi que ce soit. La seule compagnie qu'elle aurait sera les détraqueurs et les membres du ministère qui venait interroger ou amener des prisonniers, ils lui permettraient juste de ne pas perdre la faculté de parler, parfois il y aurait des prisonniers qui ne seraient pas encore devenu fou. La vieille mourut le lendemain. La jeune fille prit donc la tiare de son prédécesseur et la porta elle en symbole de son nouveau devoir. Les détraqueurs la reconnurent comme leur chef et quelques heures plus tard le ministre de la magie vint la voir. Il semblait avoir peur d'elle, il restait à une distance importante d'elle, balbutiait sur certains mots en lui expliquant sa mission. Pour lui, parler à une gardienne revenait à parler à un monstre, à un lobotomisé, ou au pire des détraqués mentaux. Ce fut la dernière personne humaine saine d'esprit que la sans âme vit avant longtemps. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à errer dans les couloirs de la prison, parfois, d'un coup de baguette magique elle envoyait un repas aux prisonniers. Elle assista à son premier « baiser » du détraqueur quelques mois après son investiture. Elle vit cet homme recroquevillé dans sa cellule hurlant à la mort et demandant pitié et elle se vit répondre qu'elle ne savait ce qu'était la pitié une fois que l'homme était à terre. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle lisait beaucoup d'ouvrage de magie et parfois les nouvelles du monde extérieurs que laissait les personnes qui amenait sur l'île les prisonniers. Elle apprit qu'un terrible mage noir semait la terreur dans le monde sorcier. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il prenait le contrôle. Au fur et à mesure que ce Voldemort poursuivait son ascension et qu'elle pouvait lire dans les journaux la description de cet homme, elle se dit qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Peut-être était-il comme elle ? Puis elle apprit qu'un enfant avait arrêté le mage noir. Et une fois de plus elle ne ressentit rien, elle se dit juste qu'il y aurait bientôt plus de monde ici. Et effectivement, quelques jours plus tard une nouvelle vague arriva. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il y avait l'hystérique Bellatrix qui demandait toujours après son maitre. Elle semblait déjà folle avant son arrivée ici et les détraqueurs ne semblaient avoir que peu d'impact sur elle. La jeune gardienne avait un jour demandé à la folle qui était son maitre et elle n'avait répondu qu'un léger « maitre ! » comme transcender. La gardienne ne lui avait pas prêtée attention depuis, elle avait compris qu'elle ne lui servira à rien. Un jour, elle s'approcha d'un homme terrifié qui avait le même tatouage que la folle. Elle était rentrée dans la cellule de l'homme, elle s'était approchée pour regarder de plus près ce tatouage qu'avait en commun beaucoup de prisonnier. L'homme semblait comme brulé par le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il ne devait plus avoir l'habitude du contact des autres et à vrai dire c'était le premier homme qu'elle avait touché depuis qu'elle était gardienne.

Et puis, il y avait cet homme étrange. Il semblait moins affecté que les autres, il avait toujours cette rage en lui. Elle l'observait souvent. Un jour, il l'interpella. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appela. Elle se cacha tout d'abord ne savant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. L'ancienne ne lui avait jamais dit s'il était interdit de parler aux prisonniers. L'homme lui dit qu'il s'appelait Sirius et qu'il savait qui elle était.

_ « Tu n'as pas peur ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ « Je ne sais pas » dit-il perdu. La jeune femme commença à partir puisque à son avis la conversation était finie. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

_ « Autrefois, il me semble qu'on m'appelait Morgane. » dit-elle sans émotion.

_ « Tu es la gardienne ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que … »

_ « Oui » le coupa-t-elle « je ne ressens rien. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Elle partit définitivement cette fois ci. Mais elle revint plusieurs fois, l'observé sans qu'il ne la remarque excepté ce jour-là.

_ « Morgane ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

_ « Oui en effet. »

_ « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ « Parce que c'est mon devoir. Et toi ? »

_ « On m'accuse injustement d'avoir tué mes amis et d'être un mangemort ».

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort ? » demanda la gardienne sans aucune compassion pour le pauvre prisonnier.

_ « Ce sont les autres qui sont ici. Tu dois m'aider ! »

_ « Qui est Peter ? Tu dis son nom quand les détraqueurs viennent. » Chercha à savoir la sans âme.

_ « C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois sortir. Et j'ai besoin de toi ! » Implora-t-il.

_ « Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je n'ai pas de compassion, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

_ « Tu crois que tu ne ressens plus rien ? Pourtant tu es curieuse ! » Cria-t-il avait de tomber de douleur à l'approche des détraqueurs.

Elle y pensa toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait avoir raison, c'était impossible. Elle y réfléchit encore et encore. Et subitement, des souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revinrent. Elle était amoureuse, elle allait se marier à la fin de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle revoyait son image et comme un éclair la transperçant elle sentit de nouveau son cœur battre.

Elle se précipita vers la cellule de Sirius. Les détraqueurs tentèrent de l'arrêter mais les seuls mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait c'était son quotidien auquel elle s'était très bien habituée. Elle ouvra la porte de la cellule du jeune homme. « Prends ta liberté » lui dit-elle avant de le laisser filer. Elle ouvrit toutes les autres cellules avant de disparaitre elle aussi.

« Tom, j'ai cru t'avoir oublié. J'espère que tu comprendras ce que j'ai fait pour toi, ce que j'ai fait par amour. Et que tu comprendras ce que je vais faire pour le reste du monde. » A peine ses mots venaient-ils de mourir sur ses lèvres qu'elle prononça le sort interdit. Son sang ne coula pas puis soudain apparu un liquide noir émanant de son corps. Il laissa place à une couleur rouge ainsi qu'à une larme sur sa joue. Finalement, son âme ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il suffisait juste d'une étincelle d'humanité, d'une personne qui n'avait pas perdu espoir …


	2. Chapter 2

Je pense que je vais développer cette histoire en plusieurs chapitres, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
